ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Imperfection (episode)
Salvage Aliens Hey, Jörg. Are you sure Stan G. Clayton was a Salvage Alien in this episode?? I saw the costume which was sold by auction on ebay and read the text , that Stan appeared in Star Tre: Enterprise in a costume which was also used on Star Trek: Voyager Imperfection. How many Salvage Aliens were in this episode ?? Michael McFall was the lead with dialogue , one was female , played by Elle Alexander and Wayne King, Jr. played the third. The other costumes were also auctioned. – Tom 18:48, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey Tom. Three members of the species were seen. Wayne King, Jr. as the leader, Elle Alexander as the hooded female and a third, white, male one, who tries to shoot Janeway before she is beamed away just in time. The scene is too dark, so I couldn't verify if he really wears the uniform auctioned off at eBay at the moment, but it's not the uniform of the leader, worn by King Jr. --Jörg 19:08, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, when the third one is white , Wayne King, Jr. was the stunt double for Michael McFall, because both are colored.I'll search for some information about Stan G. Clayton ;o] Thanks. And I think really nice work we did at Tom Morga's site ...so many pictures and appearances. I will add a few personal informaion as soon as possible.– Tom 19:12, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Well, King Jr. is the only one of the three salvage aliens with dialogue so it was no problem identifying him ;-) ::::No, no, no ...there were auctioned four costumes for three on-screen actors, so Wayne King, Jr. was only the stunt double for Michael McFall, because McFall is the only one who was credited and is an actor , not a stunt performer ;o] – Tom 19:27, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Aah, now I get it! So we already have a page for the stunt actor, but not for the actor he doubled for, hehe... Well, still leaves us with the mysterious missing third salvage alien. --Jörg 19:31, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::1. Michael McFall (stunt doubled by Wayne King, Jr.), 2.Elle Alexander, 3.Stan G. Clayton. I think now we have three ;o] – Tom 19:39, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Well yeah, but did you find any info about the guy? There's a Stan G. Clayton who wrote books about gynaecology and obstetrics but is that him? There also the problem that the books were first published in 1917 and 1919... ;-) --Jörg 19:52, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't think a gynaecologist was on Star Trek ;o] ....but look here Salvage Alian Costume. The Tag reads Enterprise....do you have a picture of the third salvage alien ?? – Tom 20:40, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Voyager Companion - copyvio? Is the most recent version (7/10/07) of this article a copyvio from the Voyager Companion book? The anonymous author cited his source, but I don't know how much of this work is word for word from the original text. I'd like to see an admin take a look and see if this needs to be reverted. --Topher 16:48, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::The summary is lifted straight from the Voyager Companion book. I'm not sure what the procedure is, but after reading the Copyright Violation policy, I believe this to be a clear violation.--31dot 01:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::After reviewing the policy on copyrights, I have removed the episode description due to its being copied directly from the Star Trek: Voyager Companion.--31dot 15:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpick * At one point Janeway suggests that they infiltrate a Borg ship and kill a drone for its cortical node. This seems to be a contradiction to where she says that she can't kill one being to save another. Although this could be explained by the fact that the Drone would not have to be necessarily killed, as the Collective could just replace the node the ''Voyager away team would have taken.'' :Firstly, it seems too nitpicking to me, secondly, and more important, one thing is saying "we could do that", another is really considering to do a thing... Jackoverfull 02:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Salvage alien ship? What other episode of Trek was the Salvage alien ship used in? It's awfully familiar but I can't for the life of me remember. --AnonyQ 01:42, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind, it's Qatai's shuttle. --AnonyQ 01:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Citation needed I removed the following note (regarding the Borg's non-appearance), as it has lacked a citation for over four years now. If one can be found, it can be returned: * They were deliberately not used throughout the seventh season due to their abundance of appearances during the previous three seasons. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) The following note has also lacked a citation for some time now: * Mezoti's leaving has been said to have been caused by McClean's physical development, the production staff fearing that any of her appearances would necessitate reference to this, thereby affecting storylines, which the staff wanted to prohibit. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC)